Tissues
by RavenSara84
Summary: Britain is a gentleman, he can't just ignore a woman crying! Even if she does happen to be Russia's big sister.


Title: Tissues

Rating: T

Notes: Nemaye (немає) is how to say no phonetically in Ukrainian

Summary: Ukraine is in tears for some reason two hours before a world meeting, Britain had arrived early for many reasons, but when he sees her, well he's a gentleman isn't he?

He looked over at the light blonde woman, Ukraine was weeping, she had arrived early for the meeting, looking distressed and with no one around she just broke down. He had just arrived to get some things sorted, he quietly walked into the room and pulled out a tissue that he kept in his pocket – although he always had a packet of them with him, in case.

He handed it over to her and she looked at him in surprise.

"Th… Thank you," She said, her bottom lip still wobbling as she took the tissue and wiped her eyes delicately.

Britain watched her movement, her calloused hands gently wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks; _Say something!_

"Er… Ukraine, is something wrong?"

She shook her head; "Nemaye… I'll figure…"

He raised one thick eyebrow in question; "Surly you are not thinking of dealing with this problem alone?" He might not know Ukraine very well, but he was no fool, he knew that she had a problem of getting into trouble even when she was trying to do the right thing.

To his surprise he heard her laugh bitterly at his question; _This isn't the Ukraine I have heard about and seen at the meetings… What has happened to her?_ He always saw her as the most sane and naturally more cheerful of Russia's siblings.

"Nemaye, nemaye, everyone knows, you don't have to be polite," She told him gently, not believing that he didn't know, how was that even possible?

"Know what? I know you are a poorer nation but…" Britain began, but then he noticed that Ukraine looked at him in complete surprise and stopped speaking.

"You… You don't know?" She asked and he shook his head in negative; "I…" She took a breath and began again; "For the sake of my people, I have to return and be under my brother's rule once more,"

Green eyes widened in shock; "But, you just became independent! You…." He started to argue, but once more she shook her head.

"I am too poor, even though we have Canada's help we just… We _can't_… " She quickly wiped her eyes with the tissue, the tears threatening to fall once more and she didn't want to appear to be a cry baby in front of the former empire like Britain.

"He's going to _ruin_ you," Britain said bluntly and continued on as Ukraine just looked at him; "I don't care who he is, you wanted to be your own nation, your _people_ wanted to be free from Russia, now you are going to crawl back to him?" He looked her up and down and closed his eyes for a moment, coming to a decision; "If Canada is willing to back you, then I will too,"

"You… You can't… You can't mean that!" She exclaimed and stood up, her breasts bouncing up but neither nation cared at that moment; "You're not in a strong position…"

Britain smirked; "Neither is Russia. I might not be strong economically, but I will _not _allow you to fall to Russia, you deserve a reprieve too,"

"I…" She looked away, blushing and smiled as she turned back to face him; "Thank you,"

"You're… You're welcome Ukraine," He replied, now he was feeling awkward, he rarely helped another nation and normally it was his government who decided on the action; _Damsel in distress._ He thought to himself.

"But how can I repay you?" She moved closer to him and now he noticed how her chest bounced, he quickly turned away; "Britain?"

"Ah… Just… Take care of your people, don't fall to Russia Ukraine," He said, glad that she couldn't see the blush that was creeping its way up his face.

He felt arms wrap around his torso and those large breasts pushed against his back and she rested her head on his shoulder;

"Thank you,"

_Might as well enjoy this moment._ He thought to himself, allowing himself to relax in her hold; I _will probably never get such a chance again._ _And all this came about from giving a lady a tissue._


End file.
